


Bare-Faced

by OTP_fandom_shipper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Soft Alec Lightwood, Tired Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_fandom_shipper/pseuds/OTP_fandom_shipper
Summary: Alec loves seeing Magnus without his makeup. So when Magnus is too tired to take it off and get ready for bed Alec happily offers to help.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Bare-Faced

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note, Magnus and Alec are already married in this. Just so everyone knows. I'm used to writing them as boyfriends, but I'm working on transitioning over to husbands.

Alec had always loved seeing Magnus with no makeup. It made him feel special like he got to see a part of his husband that no one else did. During the day Magnus is always put together, not a hair out of place, no faults in his eyeliner. He was beautiful.  
But when the two of them were in for the night, he was bare. Face free of makeup, clothes that looked comfortable instead of his usual suave attire. Alec loved it. So when one night when his husband was especially tired from a long day, Alec offered to help him with his nightly tasks. Things he used to always do with his magic. However, after not having it for a while, he got used to doing things the mundane way. Magnus had practically collapsed on the couch after he got home. So Alec carried him to the bathroom and set him down on the counter carefully.  
He told Magnus, who was half asleep, what he was doing. Then Alec started with his jewelry, already knowing which ones to leave on and which ones to take off. He gently removed a few rings and placed a kiss to Magnus’s hand. Then a necklace that wasn’t his usual one, and his ear cuffs. After he was done removing his jewelry it was time for Alec’s favorite part, taking off his husband’s makeup. He grabbed a wipe and gently removed the makeup from his cheeks, forehead, and chin. After that, he grabbed another wipe to remove the makeup from his eyes.  
Once he was sure all of the makeup was off, he rinsed Magnus’ face with a wet washcloth. He stopped to admire his husband in all is bare-faced beauty.  
Magnus cracked an eye open, “Penny for your thoughts.” He asked as he closed his eye again, too tired to keep it open.  
“Just think about how lucky I am to be able to call you my husband.”  
“You’re so cheesy,” Magnus yawned dramatically. “Now, take me to bed husband.”  
Alec chuckled but picked him up nonetheless and laid him on their bed. Magnus insisted that their bed had to made with only the finest sheets. Alec got in on the other side and moved closer to Magnus. He pulled him to his chest and kissed his neck.  
“I love you,” Alec whispered in his ear.  
He knew Magnus was already sleeping though. With that Alec was content and fell asleep with the love of his life beside him.


End file.
